This project is designed to develop methods of quantifying the electrical activity in the respiratory muscles and to compare this activity with the simultaneous measurements in respiratory nerves and with mechanical parameters of respiration. Measurements will be made during normal breathing, during hyperventilation, airway obstruction, chest strapping, and during chemical stimulation of the respiratory center. The measurements will be performed in animals, normal subjects, and patients with various respiratory diseases.